


Just For The Night

by daydreamwritings



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, post episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwritings/pseuds/daydreamwritings
Summary: Each of the Titans deal with the aftermath of what happened in the asylum.





	Just For The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece for this fandom and I hope I did it justice. I wanted to write something that went a little bit more in depth about what Gar and Kory felt after what happened at the Asylum. And of course I had to add some Dickkory into this as well. Thank you for reading!

Once they all enter the safe house, each of them scatter to a different room with only one goal in mind; self preservation. 

Rachel had wondered into the kitchen with her birth mother silently following behind her. Her mind had been running wild and she knows if she looked to the pristine glass stove top of the oven, the reflection staring back at her would tell her how this was all her fault. That she was the sole reason that these people that she’s grown to care about, are distraught facing things that they didn’t want to or weren’t ready to. She feels guilty that she’d been the one to cause their agony. 

Gar had run to a random guest bedroom downstairs, his breathing hard and ragged. He hadn’t said one word since they’d went to look for Kory and taking the tube out of her throat. His heart had been beating fast and the dull thumping sound had nearly made him put his hands over his ears. He was spiraling and it had been awhile since he’d felt anything that came close to what happened two years ago in the Congo. While in that cage he was helpless and he felt hopeless, those feelings had brought him right back to when he was laying down on a cot, suffering immeasurable pain but this time he didn't have anyone come and save him. When he saw that doctor or whatever they were go after Rachel, something in him completely snapped and the only color he could see was red. It felt like thousands bolts of electricity coursing through his veins at light speed and the only goal he had was to stop them.

Gar runs to the bathroom that’s connected to the room, and turns the sink on, pushing the knob to the left. He splashes it onto his face not even flinching at its high temperature, desperately rubbing at the dried blood over his face. Gar rips open a small box and runs the soap bar over the stream of water before rubbing it between his hands. He could feel himself losing control with how hard he’s scrubbing his face but he needs to get rid of the evidence. He doesn’t want to see it, it’s making him angry again. Especially because tonight, something had been viciously taken away from him without his permission. 

Once he’s cleaned, he trudges over to the bed to lay down and he just stays there looking up at the ceiling not able to relax enough to fall asleep. Not even his video games can help him right now.

Dick is in another bedroom, this one was upstairs. He hadn’t paid any attention where he was going, only focused on achieving solace as he climbed two flights of stairs and turning a couple of corners before practically running through the entryway and slamming the door closed. 

He ripped his jacket off and sprinted into the connected bathroom. He held himself over the toilet, vomiting his stomach’s contents. He had done a great job of holding it in and controlling his emotions on the drive over here, fortunately. He preferred to be alone any time he was going through things. It made it easier to deal with his shit to be honest. At least that’s what he thought for the past year and a half. 

At this point he’s dry heaving and he can’t stop. He keeps thinking of the fact that his younger self had beat him senseless and was blaming him for why he’s like this. For as long as he could remember he blamed Bruce for everything. For making him into a weapon, for him being paranoid of everyone who had come into his life and truthfully for everything bad in his life. However, now this drug induced dream had him thinking that it was actually him who had inflicted these internal wounds. 

After he’s done throwing up, Dick takes off his clothes and drags himself into the shower. He turns the water on all the way to hot and just lays there as it hits his cold and clammy skin.

 

Kory had made her way into a bedroom that connected to a balcony that overlooked the Chicago skyline. She paced the length of the room, fiddling with the gold ring on her index finger and occasionally running them over the glistening emerald jewels on her necklace. 

She felt a haunting feeling while laying on that cold slab of metal and as these people cut into her. It was a sick experiment to them and the fact that they could just play with her life like that had memories rushing in that she couldn’t comprehend. But she knew the feeling and she absolutely fucking despised it. 

Kory couldn’t take it being in the room anymore, the walls made her claustrophobic and she needed complete space. Within seconds, she threw her fur coat off her shoulders and opened the sliding door. As she stepped onto the balcony, the cold air bit at her warm skin and she welcomed it. The change in temperature made her feel alive again and the smile that had gotten Dick to blush or Gar and Rachel to light up as well made its triumphant comeback. 

She leans over the railing, chuckling at the thought that something as simple as being outside again made her happy and somewhat forget what she endured. Even if it was just for a few minutes.

Kory’s hand lightly skims on the exposed skin of her stomach and she can still feel the laser slicing through her. She reels back as her fingers trace the left over scar, it still hurt. 

She decides to just yell out and maybe it was because she was outside but she knows that it’s because no one else can see her really let go. Kory does it again, inhaling and exhaling a few times before letting out another scream into the night. 

It felt amazing for the time being to be in the moment and feel free. After a few minutes of studying the skyscrapers in front her, she walks back into the room and closes the sliding door behind her.

She decides that a warm shower is in order after tonight’s events. She needed this time to come down and gather her thoughts because she was on the verge of freaking out. Kory had no idea as to who she was and the fact that she felt a connection to what she went through in the Asylum was making her sick. The first thing that she somewhat remembers and it’s torture. 

Just fucking perfect. 

Kori feels a little bit better after the shower and as she pulls on the light grey bath robe she’d found in the closet in the room, she snuggles further into the soft fabric. She’s about to lay down onto the bed when a light knock prevents her from doing so. She huffs, a little annoyed that she’d finally felt comfortable but now she had to be present when she just wanted to be invisible.

When Kory opens the door, she’s met with Dick standing there with his head hung low but he does choose to look up after a few drawn out seconds, “Can I come in?” He asks.

Kory's lips lift into half smile and opens the door wider for him to come through. When she closes it behind her, she leans onto the cold surface watching Dick pace for a minute before he settles down onto the edge of the mattress.

“You okay?” He finally speaks, his warm brown eyes look into hers.

She wants to say yes because she doesn’t want to unload onto him. It’s not because he can’t handle it but it’s because she hasn’t even come to terms of what her feelings are yet so she’d prefer to keep things close.

But it couldn’t hurt to be honest, right?

Still with that dazzling smile of her’s Kory tells him, “No I’m not okay.” Her mesmerizing green eyes, lightly water but almost instantly they dry up and she’s thankful for that. She doesn’t want to get into what she feels, she just wants to forget for the moment.

“What about you, you good?” Kory tilts her chin up, eyeing Dick.

His shoulders slump, “Fuck no.” And hearing the same words she uttered back at the Asylum when they had rescued her made her smile again for a quick second.

“Wanna talk about it?” Kory offers because maybe they both could find some sort of comfort in each other after the clusterfuck they just experienced.

Dick lightly shakes his head, “Not right now.” 

And Kory nods in agreement because honestly she doesn’t want get into what happened back there since she hasn’t fully processed it yet. 

They both stay in their positions, her leaning against the door and him sitting on the edge of the bed for what feels like for hours but it’s only been a couple of minutes. She opens her mouth to say something to Dick but he beats her to it.

“Can I stay with you tonight?” His eyes staring straight into her soul had her insides bubbling and shaking. 

And inside Dick was impressed but also confused by him doing this. He had never met anyone like Kory before and he couldn't help but be this person around her. Kory was a bright light in his life that he knew that even if he really tried, he couldn't dim. So even though they had all gone through a fucked up, traumatic experience he was going to try to at least pick out the good things and Kory had unanimously been at the top of that list.

Kory was quick to say yes to Dick because she didn't want to be alone after a night like she had. She couldn’t help but want him here with her and that fact had her crawling onto Dick’s lap. 

Tonight they’d both let go of the demons of their pasts that came crashing down onto them and enjoy the light that they created between them. Even if it was just for the night.


End file.
